


I Missed You More Than I Thought I Would - Draco/Harry

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry isn't actually here, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, pining!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is alone during his seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You More Than I Thought I Would - Draco/Harry

Draco noticed it again.  
Every morning.  
Potter wasn’t there at the Gryffindor table. Again.  
Of course he wasn’t, Potter was undesirable number one, Potter wouldn’t dare show up at Hogwarts for seventh year, Draco should hate Potter.  
He didn’t. He couldn’t imagine ever hating Potter.  
Since third year, Draco had been keeping his feelings about Potter a secret. It had been difficult at times, for Potter had been so stupidly hot over the years that it drove Draco mad, but for the most part he was sure no one knew.  
He had to be sure, because if anyone knew, if it got out, he’d be destroyed by his family in minutes. As far as people knew, Malfoys weren’t gay, and Malfoys definitely didn’t secretly fancy public enemy number one.  
What a field day the Gryffindors would have with that information if it got out.  
Draco would not let it get out, not ever.

  
-

  
Potter was not in Potions.  
Potter was not in Charms.  
Potter was not in Transfiguration.  
Draco noticed the empty seat Potter usually occupied every class, every day.  
Every class, every day, Draco wished he could see that messy, devastatingly attractive black hair and those bright green eyes at least once, even if their owner was just glaring at him.  
He was tired of seeing the moving posters in Hogsmeade rather than the real boy. He was tired of seeing that photo at a glance and thinking for a split second that Potter was back.  
It was stupid. Potter was gone. Potter was probably never coming back. Potter would probably be dead in a month’s time.  
And even if, just _if,_ Potter managed by some miracle to make it out alive yet again, he would never want Draco. Not a chance. Draco rarely let himself think about the possibility of Potter surviving this war, let alone being with him, because it was just so absurd. Potter was like a cat with nine lives, and he was down to his last one. It was nearly impossible for him to come out on top yet again.  
_Nearly._ Nearly impossible.    
And that slim chance that Potter could come back, even if it was just to marry the Weasley girl and have dozens of red-headed, green-eyed children, kept making Draco wake up in the morning.  
Just because Potter wasn’t at the Gryffindor table today didn’t mean he couldn’t be there tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song "I Found" by Amber Run
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
